Cowboy Hats
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “Bad Humphrey, stop trying to steal my hat.” She admonished, slapping his hands away.“But its my hat.” "Not anymore."


"I can't believe its summer." Dan sighed, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead. "This is our last summer before college and,"

"And we're going to spend every day together." Serena cut him off, squeezing his hand, smiling at him.

"Yeah about that." He motioned for her to take a seat on his bed, sitting next to her. "I'm not going to be here this summer. My cousin invited my family to the ranch in the countryside and since my dad has another tour and Jenny just refuses to go, I'm going for about two months."

"Oh, well that ruins a lot of my plans." She made a mental note to throw out the pieces of paper she had spent hours doodling on, preparing for their summer together.

He kissed her forehead gently, his hand wrapping around her waist while the other tugged a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I would take you with me, but I don't think you'd exactly like farm life."

"Clearly, you've never seen me with animals, Humphrey." She rubbed her nose against his, breathing in deeply. "If you want company, I'd be glad to go."

"You don't even have to ask your mom?" His eyebrows rose, making him even more kissable than ever.

"I'm eighteen." She pointed out, reminding him that her birthday had indeed just passed a few weeks ago.

Dan rolled his eyes, handing her the phone. "Ask." He said simply, strolling out of the room as not to distract her.

--

"A cowboy hat?" Serena twirled the hat on one finger, eventually settling the black hat on her head.

"Serena, I'm trying to pack. It's not helping when you're taking everything out of my suitcase while I do so." Dan laughed, shoving another pair of boxers in the suitcase. "Which reminds me, how come there was a pair of your lace panties in my underwear drawer when I woke up this morning?"

"Our laundry got mixed up?" She put on a innocent face, smiling at him.

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged, finally zipping his luggage shut. "Can I have my hat back?"

"No." She skipped ahead of him, about to pick up her own suitcase when he bent down and grabbed it for her.

"Why not?" They trudged out of the loft and into the elevator, the hat still on Serena's head.

"'Cause it looks better on me." She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling.

"So you're going to wear that on the entire train ride?"

"Since its 8 at night and you're probably going to fall asleep on the train, yeah."

He rolled his eyes, grunting as he picked up her suitcase again. "What do you have in here?"

"Stuff?" She giggled, taking his messenger bag from him. "Better?"

"Not really, but it'll have to do." He set the bags down for a second, leaning to kiss her. "Where's our cab?"

"Um, I didn't get us a cab." Serena fidgeted under his gaze, biting her lip. "My mom got us a town car. It was her idea though."

"Its fine." He laughed, kissing her again as the chauffeur took the bags from him. "I bet you would've liked it more if we went by vespa, wouldn't you?"

"A little, but this is perfectly fine." She slid in, putting her head in his lap the second he sat down. "You can't do this on a vespa."

"Tease." He replied simply, trying to get his hat and failing.

"Bad Humphrey, stop trying to steal my hat." She admonished, slapping his hands away.

"But its _my _hat."

"Not anymore."

--

"Here, I found an empty one." Serena slid the glass door of the train compartment open, plopping down on the seat, yawning.

"No Serena, I don't need any help with your suitcase, thanks for offering." Dan muttered sarcastically, grinning.

"You offered." She pointed out, adjusting the hat. She patted the spot next to her. "Sit down."

He grinned at her from the opposite side. "I am."

"On my side." She patted the bed again, rubbing it in circles.

"Give me my hat back."

"No."

"Then I'm not sitting there." He smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"So you're just going to give up without a fight for your precious hat?"

"You want me to fight for my hat, I'll fight for my hat." He grinned, brown eyes twinkling. "By not sitting next to you."

"I could have you over here in a second if I wanted to." She tossed her hair back behind her shoulder nonchalantly, lips curling into a wicked smile.

"Oh really?" He laughed, earning a nod from her. "Then by all means, go ahead."

She rolled her eyes, sliding over and whipping the curtain set at the glass of the compartment closed. Starting to undo her blouse, she grinned as his eyes ventured downward.

"If I go over there," He licked his lips nervously, meeting her blue eyes again. "Do I get my hat back?"

"If you're a good boy, I don't see why we can't make out a deal."

He got up, wobbling a bit as the train suddenly lurched. He sat down next to her, keeping his distance. "Okay, I'm being good."

"Too good." She grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing their lips together. "Being bad is good for you."

"But then I won't get my hat back." He murmured, hands moving to her back to unclasp her bra.

"What's your point?" She giggled as he removed both her bra and blouse. "I think you have too many clothes on Mister."

"Look who's talking, Ms 3-inch-heels-that-are-stabbing-me." He retorted, silencing her with a kiss.

"Your shoes are on too." She pointed out, watching him quickly kick off his shoes. "Wanna take mine off too?"

Dan rolled his eyes, removing his lips from hers only to transfer them to her calf. He inched his way down to her feet, removing each shoe carefully.

"That tickles."

He looked up at Serena, smiling. "You're ticklish everywhere."

"Well you would know." She laughed as he threw her shoe aside, reaching up to kiss her gently. "What'd I say about your clothes?" She let her hands trail down from his shoulders to his shirt buttons.

He watched as she did so, his mouth just slightly agape. She was a wonder, someone could spend years marveling at her beauty and could never get enough of it. He wanted to be that person. That one person who could wake up and fall asleep next to her each and every day. He was so lost in her that he didn't even realize his shirt was in a crumpled pile on the floor until he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest.

She let out a soft moan as his lips met her neck, forgetting that they were surrounded by sleeping people. She didn't care though; all she wanted was for him to kiss her, kiss her everywhere and never to stop.

His lips were back on hers, silencing her from any noises she was bound to make. Somehow, they had slipped out of their bottoms as they were lying next to their tops on the floor. "I think you truly bring out the wild side in me." He mumbled between kisses, his voice hoarse, eyes wild with desire.

She grinned madly, hand reaching down to touch him, earning a small growl from him. "Did you just growl?"

He laughed, pressing his lips to hers again. He tangled his hands through her hair, his actions making the black cowboy hat topple down and onto the floor, joining their clothes.

She pushed him back against the sheets, straddling him. "Good call on leaving overnight." She giggled, leaning down to place kisses on his chest.

He smiled softly, dimples popping up on both sides. "You're absolutely adorable." He murmured softly, kissing her.

"Make love to me." She whispered, her thumb grazing his nose gently.

He was amazed how four words and a simple touch could make him want her more than ever. He pushed down his boxers, watching as she did the same with her panties. Flipping her over, he kissed his way down, satisfying her earlier desire.

His hot breath tickled her in the right places, making each second more unbearable than the one before. "I...I don't have a condom on me."

"Don't care." She tugged on his hair sharply, making him look at her. "Do me."

"Gladly." He whispered, kissing her swollen lips again. He entered her slowly, watching as her dainty hands gripped the sheets in ecstasy. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat, earning another moan, quite louder than the first. She rocked her hips towards him, needing him to continue. He sank into her, letting a groan erupt from his lips as she gripped his back so tightly he was sure she was going to leave marks.

The temperature increased greatly in the compartment as Dan thrust into her more and more vigorously, his hands never once leaving her toned body. He was even more aroused when his name escaped through her lips; first a low whisper turning into a full fledged cry of pleasure.

He leaned down, his lips eager for her bare skin. He trailed kisses across her collarbone, making his way down to her breasts, continually thrusting into her, harder and faster each time. Arching her back, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, never allowing his lips to lose contact with her skin.

"I want you." She mumbled between breathless pants. "I need you."

He nodded once, his adorkable grin showing that he understood as he pressed into her, increasing the pressure and speed of his movements until he could no longer go any faster, any harder. He gripped her hips as tightly as he could, while trying not to hurt her.

She held him tightly, pressing sloppy kisses over his chest. He gave one final thrust, feeling her tighten around him, the intensity making him almost lose control altogether. Her body trembled, chest heaving from the orgasmic burst. He continued to pummel into her, the sound of his name being emitted in quiet whimpers, his own release finally arriving.

He withdrew from her, panting for air as he rolled off of her. Giving her tired mouth another kiss, he pulled her into his arms, too exhausted to do anything else. "That was..amazing." He mumbled, stroking her hair.

"More than amazing." She corrected, brushing her sweaty hair off her forehead. "I can't believe we just did it on a train."

He chuckled, his fingers grazing her lower back. "You are a wonderful seductress." As she snuggled into his side, he pulled up the comforter that had fallen over them, covering their bodies.

"You're still not getting your hat back." She murmured into his neck, yawning. He grinned, brushing a lock of her hair back and kissing her forehead as her eyes closed, his own sleep coming in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Big big big thanks to Leigh, Alexi, Steph, Hannah and Paty. You guys helped me so much with this new fic, I don't even know how I wrote this haha.**

**Review? :)  
**


End file.
